


Worse Before Better

by FairEnuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 18, a lil bit, im sorry if it is shit, legal relationship, peter is a senior in highschool, tony stark is a little bit of an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairEnuff/pseuds/FairEnuff
Summary: Peter's day had been pretty good, but then it had turned into not really all that good. He just wanted to see his boyfriend so Tony could make it better, but it turns out Tony makes it worse before better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 84





	Worse Before Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I have always enjoyed reading fics, but have never tried my hand in writing them. I tried to write something I know I would personally like to read. I hope it turned out okay. I wrote it in like two hours.
> 
> If there’s any grammatical errors, I apologize. Grammar isn’t my strong suit.

The minute Peter stepped into the elevator to make his way up to the penthouse of Stark Tower, he finally let out the breath he had no idea he was holding in all afternoon.

When he woke up this morning he actually was ready to have a pretty good day, it had started off almost perfect. He had a bowl of his favorite cereal for breakfast politely declining May’s offer of blueberry pancakes and eggs, and even though that seemed to be relatively easy he’d rather spare the trouble. As he was enjoying his bowl of sugary goodness he had received a simple text from Tony wishing him a good morning. It was a simple string of words, “Morning babe, have a good day today. Love you.”, was all it read, but it succeeded in making Peter smile. Knowing that Tony thought of him when he woke up made Peter smile. 

Peter finished his breakfast not long after he set his phone back on the counter, and he turned back to slip into his room and get dressed for the day. It was nearing the end of the week and seemed to be gloomy and cloudy outside. With that in mind, Peter decided he wanted to be somewhat comfortable today, so he grabbed the borrowed heather-grey MIT sweatshirt from a certain tech genius hanging in his closet and a pair of black jeans from his dresser. He sat down on his unmade bed to tie his favorite pair of beat-up converse. Tony was always nagging him and saying that he could get Peter new pairs of shoes, but Peter just shushed him saying that it was unnecessary; that he didn’t want new shoes, the ones he had were “just fine babe.” 

Once he got to school, Peter had no problems. He and Ned talked about the new lego set Ned recently got and how they were gonna have a movie night soon and build it without Ned dropping it upon seeing Peter in the Spidey suit, of course. They might even be able to get MJ to join them. The pair somehow made it through Calculus, AP English Lit, and whatever the senior P.E. course was this year without much trouble, even Flash was being slightly more civil than usual today. Peter’s day had been going just how he had hoped. During lunch, he sent Tony a text asking if the man still wanted Peter to come over after school to spend time together. Of course Tony answered yes to that question. Why wouldn’t he want to spend time with his baby?

Peter’s mood was sky high when he made it to his last period, advanced physics. He was in the best mood and he gets to end the school day with his favorite subject with his favorite teacher. The first fault line that started Peter’s no good, very bad afternoon was walking into Ms. Warren’s class and not seeing his favorite teacher since sophomore year, but a substitute with their assignment written on the board at the front of the room instead. Peter just shrugged his shoulders and made his way to his lab bench, this wasn’t the end of the world. He knew he should’ve questioned Flash’s demeanor earlier in the day because he hadn’t antagonized the teen as much as Peter was used to, and when he went to sit on his stool at his bench, Flash pulled it away at the last second leaving Peter on the floor with a quiet oomph. “Stool’s over there Parker,” the redundant highschool bully had said with a dry laugh to his buddies. Peter just rolled his eyes and got on with his assignment. 

Ms. Warren left a fairly easy task with the class just having to read the chapter and take notes. They would thoroughly go over the topic the next day and conduct the lab. With a few minutes left until the final bell, Peter finished up his notes, closed the hefty textbook, and packed both it, and his notebook away in his backpack ready to go home. Granted he was actually going to Tony’s, but he practically lived there, right? That doesn’t matter though/ The bell rang and Peter was on his way to the front entrance where he knew Happy would be waiting for him because Tony always had Happy pick Peter up from school on days they were supposed to hang out. That is until his phone buzzed. He made it out the front door and stepped to the side to look at it,

“Pete, hon, I’m sorry but something came up and Happy can’t get you today. I’d be on my way in a heartbeat if Pep didn’t threaten my head on a platter if I didn’t attend this meeting. Can you take the subway? Or use my card to get an uber? Whatever you feel is best sweetie. I’m sorry again and I’ll make it up to you, promise. I love you.”

Peter sent back a quick “It’s fine. I can manage my own, don’t worry. I love you too.”

He wasn’t feeling the bus or the subway, so Peter decided to order an Uber. He used the credit card Tony practically forced him to keep in his wallet even if he never used it. He didn’t feel like waiting in the school parking lot and decided he’d have his ride pick him up a couple of blocks from the school, it’d be easier. On his short walk over to where he ordered the Uber to, a car ran through a puddle that accumulated as the weather worsened as the day moved on and splashed Peter. He wasn’t drenched, but no one likes getting hit with dirty city water. Peter just brushed it off deciding he was gonna change into something at his boyfriends, it was fine. 

Soon he was in a black sedan on his way to Stark Tower. The driver may have made a noise of surprise when that’s where Peter said he was going, probably because he still had a baby face and could pass for someone a few grades below him, and teenagers usually don’t go around getting ubers to Stark Tower. 

Peter was a bit relieved once the car pulled up in front of the tall, sleek building. Peter stepped on the sidewalk shutting the car door and rating the driver 5 stars on the app on his phone, something he does for every driver he’s ever had with Uber. He made his way inside and was greeted by the people at the front desk as he made his way over to the elevator. The doors shut and the hot air escaped his mouth almost instantly. Peter entered the access he needed to get up into the penthouse of the tower and took his phone out to text Tony, “on my way up” was all it was. He didn’t get a response.

The lack of response didn’t bug Peter all that much since he wasn’t really looking for one. He just wanted to let Tony know he was here. The doors opened in the living room and Peter set his bag down next to the couch, where he always left it, after toeing off his shoes. “Tones I’m here,” Peter shouted while making his way to the master bedroom to change out of the now damp sweatshirt he’d been wearing. “Tony?”, he half questioned half yelled after swapping out the MIT sweatshirt for a worn AC/DC tee. He loved wearing Tony’s clothes, it was something about them always smelling of the man. 

Peter figured his boyfriend must be in his lab since he wasn’t anywhere in the living area. He made his way down to the workspace, but when he went to open the door FRIDAY interrupted him, “Boss has requested no one interrupt him while he’s working.”

“But it’s me, FRI, c’mon let me in,” Peter had said going for the handle once again.

“I’m sorry, Peter, but Boss made it very clear.”

Okay, so Tony didn’t want to be bothered. That was fine. Peter could handle that. “Okay fine,” he mumbled as he stepped away to make his way back upstairs, “just let him know I’m here, okay?”

“Sure thing,” the A.I. said in her usual voice.

Once he was back upstairs, Peter decided he would get himself an after school snack and watch some Netflix. Maybe sometime soon Tony would want to show his face. He’d been watching a few things on the streaming service, but today he was going to go with Supernatural. It was a little science fiction-y, and it would distract him from whatever is going in the man down in the lab. Peter knew he shouldn’t let it get to him as much as it did. Tony just wanted to do whatever he was doing by himself, and Peter gets that, he does and, damn, he’s even the same way at times. It’s just that his afternoon wasn’t as good as the start of his day and he hadn’t seen Tony in what felt like forever and he just wanted some cuddles and attention from him to make the bad parts of his day feel like they didn’t happen. Halfway through the second episode while Sam was ‘get this-ing’ Dean about the monster they were hunting, Peter’s emotions reached the brim. Tony still hadn’t acknowledged that he had a very cute boyfriend waiting for him in his living room wearing his clothes and wanting his attention, and Peter was beginning to think that it was because Tony didn’t care about him anymore, or that they were over that part of their relationship, who knows. Peter didn’t even why the tears started to burn in his eyes they just did. 

He sat there on the couch the show forgotten with silent tear tracks imprinting on his face. He blew out a shaky breath and swiped the back of his hand across his eyes when he heard footsteps coming upstairs from the lab. “Baby, you still here? FRI mentioned you were here. Sorry, I was so long, this one part was being a bitch and- have you been crying?” Peter just looked at him an unintelligible look on his face, “Oh so now you wanna see me?” he asked the man as Tony was making his way over to the couch to comfort the boy.

“Oh, baby,” Tony started as he lifted Peter into his lap once he reached him, “I always wanna see you, Always. I never not want to see you.”

“Then why wouldn’t you let me into the lab? I tried to come see you after I got here, but FRIDAY wouldn’t let even open the door,” Peter said mainly to his boyfriend’s chest as he played with the string of the hoodie Tony was wearing. It was a simple black one, it suited him. “And that sucked because my afternoon was actually pretty shitty after I texted you at lunch. I mean Flash was a dick in physics which we had a sub in today, so that means Ms.Warren wasn’t there to make it fun, and we had to do stupid book work. Then Happy wasn’t able to get me which is fine but it just made getting here take longer than usual, and I got splashed while waiting for the uber, so that meant I was wet and uncomfortable until I was able to steal this shirt and change out of my favorite of your sweatshirts and- and I just wanted to see you and then I was starting to think you didn’t even care that I was here or that maybe we were- I don’t even know.” Tony grabbed Peter’s face gently so the boy looked at him, and gently kissed the tear stains on his cheeks before giving him a simple but loving kiss on the lips before saying, “I absolutely care that you’re here, honey. I care about so much, you wouldn’t understand how much I care about you. You’re the light of my life, baby.” 

“I hate that you were feeling so bad this afternoon baby, and I’m sorry for not seeming like I wasn’t all that interested in you. I was caught up in my stupid work when I should’ve stopped to go to you the minute FRIDAY said you were here, but I am here now and I’m not letting you go, so you better get comfortable. You’re staying the night and I’m gonna hold you close and give you my undying attention up until the very last second before you go to school tomorrow.” Tony then tightened his arms around Peter and held him close for a minute before he said anything else, “I was being a stupid idiot earlier and I really am sorry, Peter.”

Peter beat him to it, “I think a kiss and a pizza would make me feel better.” Tony wasted no time in bringing Peter’s lips to his own, “Whatever you want sweetheart. You’re the boss,” he said before getting up to grab his phone.

“What kind of pizza is the boss thinking he wants? Hmm?” Tony looked at Peter with the brightest smile on his face. The boy was the light of his life and he felt like such an idiot knowing he played a role in upsetting him this afternoon. He swore to himself he would do everything in his power for it to never happen again because if Peter wasn’t happy nothing was worth it. He loved him after all.

Peter smiled warmly, “Cheese!,” he said excitedly and pecked Tony’s cheek. He was okay now. He wasn’t going to let a small bump in the road ruin his whole night. He and Tony talked, and his boyfriend felt absolutely terrible. They weren’t going to let this ruin their night in together. They were going to enjoy spending time together now that everything was sorted and Peter was already feeling so much better.

Tony flipped them back down onto the couch, Peter going with a yelp that made the older man chuckle, “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah I love you too, but if you ever make me cry again I’m withdrawing sex for two weeks,” Peter lightly threatened.

“Nope. Never happening again. Promise.”


End file.
